Akatsuki goes to the Airport
by Scrap Cookies
Summary: The Akatsuki decide to do some travelling. Apart from the Leader, no one quite knows the true objective of this world travel.


**Akatsuki goes to the Airport**

**Chapter 1: Boarding the plane**

**A/N: Hey guys! I was inspired to write this based on a dinner conversation on world travel. Odd enough here's what I wrote. Hope you enjoy and review? Okaythankyoubye.**

The ten members swaggered from the Terminal gates into the airport. They were all in position, and were walking in a synchronized and slow motioned fashion. It was like watching the mafia invade the airport. Travelers turned heads, stewards and stewardesses stared, custom agents stopped what they were doing to watch and several jaws hung wide open in a comical fashion. Everyone had their eyes on the Akatsuki clan.

"Are we there yet?" squealed an annoyed Tobi as he ruined the synchronization. He broke the organized position and strode alongside Pein instead of Deidara.

"Tobi! What did I say about looking calm and cool, un? We are the Akatsuki! The untouchable, powerful, Akatsuki!" Deidara spoke as he pulled Tobi back. The group stopped in front of a check-in counter. Each member piled their baggage onto the conveyer belt. Pein confirmed their seating arrangements. They would all be sitting in the economy class because Kakuzu refused to pay anything more. The tickets confirmed their flight to America.

At the security checkpoint, the Akatsuki had caused loud disturbances. Firstly, Tobi did not bring his passport. After a five minute ruckus, it was discovered that Kakuzu had it. Tobi then refused to remove his mask and used his sharingan to hypnotize the security agent. It was also apparent that one boarding ticket was missing. Kakuzu was asked to remove his mask and head scarf. Masses of hair shot out at angles, scaring many babies and children around. It was also requested for Deidara to pull his drooping fringe away. Deidara felt insulted that someone should make changes to his artistic hairstyle. Another argument broke out while Konan and Pein searched for the missing boarding pass. The ticket was with Sasori.

The group stayed together and pondered at shops, maintaining the position of being center of attention. Tobi bought bags and bags of snacks. Konan was particularly fascinated with the hair accessories. After the short shopping spree, the group rushed off to the boarding gates.

It appeared that it was absolutely necessary to be scanned before boarding a plane. Itachi went first. He was asked to remove his headband and cloak before stepping through the metal detector. All members began stripping down. Hidan stepped through second. He was beeped and the officer found his red scythe.

"Sir, this is a weapon. Please discard it immediately," the officer said.

"Fucking bastard, who the fuck are you to diss my scythe?" Hidan argued.

Itachi stepped towards the officer and activated his sharingan. The officer immediately allowed Hidan to bring his scythe along. Sasori had lots of problems with the metal detector. After stepping into the interrogation room, officers found him to be a puppet. He was finally released. The clan sprinted towards the boarding gates. Sasori insisted they were quite late, but they were a lot earlier than expected.

The entire Akatsuki clan sat in the first class. Stewards and stewardesses were unable to get them to move. This angered ten other passengers. Nonetheless, the clan did not switch to their original seats. The plane took off.

Sasori felt bored, restless and wasn't thrilled to be in a plane. He called for a flight-attendant.

"How much longer must I wait?" Sasori questioned. The flight attendant checked his watch.

"Fourty five minutes passed, so you should expect to land in another eleven hours or so," the flight attendant replied before leaving his side. _Eleven hours? ELEVEN HOURS? What am I supposed to do in ELEVEN HOURS?_ Sasori fumed. Tobi noticed.

"Sempai! You are a puppeteer, aren't you?" Tobi asked. Sasori nodded, wondering what Tobi's point was.

"Could you use your chakra strings and control that steward to harass Hidan?" Tobi requested. Sasori wouldn't normally follow orders but this particular request was interesting. He attached his chakra strings to the steward when the attendant walked past. Slowly, he pulled the strings back and guided the steward towards Hidan. This caught Zetsu's attention and he sniggered.

"Hidan, you might want to turn around and take a look at what's behind you," Kakuzu advised.

"No, I'm not fucking done with you, so don't tell me what to do, bitch!" Hidan yelled, and he turned around to face the steward, "What the fuck do you want? Are you going to tell me to cover up? Well, no!" Hidan takes his cloak off to reveal himself half naked, "Look! Man tits!" The steward looked disgusted, but Sasori pushed him closer to Hidan. The steward's arm reached for Hidan's chest. A finger poked Hidan's nipple.

"FUCK! WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING DOING? RAPE!" Hidan unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up. He turned to punch the steward. Sasori unattached the chakra strings. The steward fell to the floor. Kisame chuckled. Tobi squealed. Hidan marched to the bathroom. Itachi dozed off to sleep. Then, silence.

Deidara was not allowed any explosive clay on-board. He sighed. Then, he felt Tobi shuffling about. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Tobi reaching into his bag. Deidara stopped him, but it was too late. Tobi took Deidara's passport and flipped the booklet open. Tobi seemed to be searching for something. It was soon identified and Tobi began laughing uncontrollably. Deidara suspiciously peered over his shoulder.

"Sempai! Is this you? Hahahah! You look ridiculous!" Tobi exclaimed. Deidara's eyes grew wide. In that particular picture, Deidara's hair was, at that moment, rather short. You could even call it "choppy". It resembled a well known person by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. Nonetheless, Deidara still looked a lot like a girl.

"Ridiculous? RIDICULOUS? I'll show you 'ridiculous'!" he told Tobi as he swung his arms around Tobi's neck, leaving a rather disgusting trail of drool. Suddenly, a wide palm smacked him across the head. Tobi was also hit.

"Knock it off, you two!" Sasori complained. Kisame sighed to himself. Peace and quiet. He was tired, unlike Itachi, who had been asleep for a long time. He shut his eyes.

"Dinner is served!" announced an air stewardess. There was a loud bashing sound. Kisame was awake again. His head swiveled round to find a very enraged Hidan waving a fist at the air stewardess.

"Oh _FUCK_!" Hidan swore, "Oh fuck, oh fuck! What the hell is this? Was this prepared in a shithole? Oh shit! Jashin-sama would _never _approve of this crappy food!" Pein and Konan ate quietly. Even Deidara wasn't complaining. Sasori had politely rejected dinner. Apart from Hidan, everyone ate their dinner without complaining. Hidan simply refused to eat any of his dinner.

"What a brat," Itachi commented. Hidan lifted up his tray of food and got up. The clan watched his every move. Hidan calmly headed for the bathroom where he openly emptied the edibles down the toilet.

"Go back to where you came from!" Hidan loudly exclaimed as he finished emptying. He turned around and stepped towards Tobi.

"Okay you, gimme all your snacks!" Hidan demanded. Pein got up and pushed Hidan away. He told Hidan to shut up. Hidan swore again.

**To be continued in Chapter 2: Landing in L.A.**


End file.
